The Dog Prince
by CrazyHetaliaFan
Summary: Parody of The Swan Princess/some parts are based and some arn't SuFin DenNor and 5 songs from the movie Human Names EDIT I rewritten all of the chapters and here is the updated version. Read and Review PLEASE !
1. Prologue and The First Meeting

The Dog Prince[ss]:

Chapter 1 Prologe/The First Meeting:

Once upon a time there was a King named Mathias, who rulled a large and mighty kingdom. Yet he was sad, for he was growing old, and had no Child to inherit the throne. Then, Happily, a Son was born, A Prince, And he was given the name Tino. Kings and Queens from all around came to offer their gifts to him. Among them, were Queen Lukas and her young son, Prince Berwald. It was then that Mathias and Lukas happened upon the same Idea: Tino and Berwald would be brought together each Summer in hopes that they would fall in love and join their kingdoms forever. But unknown to All, was another plan, that of an Evil Enchanter, Ivan. Tino's birth was of Little concern to him, for he was preparing to take Mathias's kingdom by means of the forbidden arts. On the Eve of his Assault, Mathias Attacked, and although his efforts were weak he managed to plunge Ivan's powers into darkness. Despite calls for his death, the enchanter was only banished.

_"I'm not finished with you!" Ivan yelled as the guards were chaining him up "Some day I'll get my powers back! When I do everything you own and love will belong to me!"_

Many feared King Mathias was to kind, but in time the threat was forgotton and all hopes turned to that Not-too-distant summer, when Berwald and Tino would meet…..

**Hetalia~!**

3 years later:

The summer finally came were Prince Berwald and Prince Tino would finally meet. Queen Lukas and Prince Berwald walked toward King Mathias and Prince Tino. "Go on." Lukas whispered, Berwald looked at him and walked up and said"Hello Prince Tino I'm very glad to meet you." Berwald grabbed Tino's hand and looked desugedly at Lukas. Tino looked at him impasiently. Berwald quickly kissed Tino's hand."Bleh!"

_Berwald: I can't believe I'm stuck with him all summer! I bet he doesn't wrestle, hunt or box!_

_Tino: He looks conceited!_

_Berwald:What a total bummer!_

_Both: If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox!_

_Berwald: So happy you could come!_

_Tino: So happy to be here!_

_Both: How I want to run_

_Tino:This is not my,_

_Berwald: This isn't my idea_

_Both: Of Fun!_

_Lukas: The children seem to get along quite nicely,_

_Mathias: We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks!  
><em>

_Lukas: My dear King Mathias, that's my point precisely,_

_Mathias: It's such good parenting And politics_

_Lukas: So happy we agree_

_Mathias: I think we've got a deal_

_Lukas: Berwald's quite a catch_

_Mathias: This is my idea_

_Lukas: No! This is my idea!  
>Both: Of a Match!<br>_

_Lukas: And Such fun!_

_Mathias:Good heavens, child, don't dawdle We can't keep Berwald waiting_

_Tino:I haven't packed or washed my hair And father I get seasick_

_Lukas: He soon will be arriving Is that respect you're showing?_

_Berwald: To make me kiss his hand again And I swear I'm gonna be sick!_

_Mathias: One day Prince Berwald will be his intended_

_Lukas: Splendid!_

_Berwald: We've tried all summer but we just can't lose him!  
>Tino: Hey fellas wait up!<em>

_Erik(Iceland): Quick, put on some speed!  
><em>

_Berwald: When picking teams_

_Erik:Or friends_

_Berwald: I'd never choose him!  
>Erik:You'd think he'd take a hint a learn to read<em>

_Tino:This really isn't fair!  
>Erik and Berwald: We really couldn't care<em>

_Tino:Boys, it's all or none This is not my idea_

_Erik and Berwald:This isn't my idea _

_All:Of Fun!_

_All of the Other Countries:Long before they met Berwald and Tino Were destined to be wedded However anyone could see The only point on which they didn't disagree Was that the very thought of summertime Was dreaded,_

_Berwald:He tries to talk me into playing dress-up he's always flirting with the castle guards_

_Erik:I think you really sorta like him, 'fess up_

_Berwald:I'd like him better if he'd lose at cards Four sevens and a ten_

_Tino:I think I won again_

_Berwald and Erik: Everytime's he won!_

_Tino:This is my idea_

_Berwald and Erik:This isn't my idea!_

_All: Of fun!_

_All other Countries:We need a royal wedding I'd love to be invited At least we'd get a holiday to rest our ploughs and axes Someday these two will marry Two lands will be united And with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes_

_Mathias:What if Tino doesn't go for the merger?_

_Lukas: Urge him!_

_Berwald and Tino:For as long as I remember We've been told we'd someday wed Every June until September_

_Berwald: All their pushing and annoying hints_

_Tino:I've got bruises with their fingerprints_

_Berwald:I can do much better I am sure_

_Tino:He's so immature! I see him smiling and my knees start buckling I see inside him and my doubts are gone_

_Berwald:He started out as such an ugly duckling And somehow suddenly became a swan_

_Tino:So happy to be here_

_Berwald: 'Til now I never knew_

_Both:It is you I've been dreaming of _

_Berwald:This is my idea_

_Tino: This is my idea_

_All of the Other countries:What a good idea, such a charming and romantic notion This is my idea [This is my idea] Such a good idea [Such a good idea] What a good idea, such a powerful and magic potion This is exactly my idea Of love_

_Tino:This is my idea_

_Berwald:This is my idea_

_Both:This is my idea Of love_

**Hetalia~!**

Berwald put his hand into his pocket and handed Tino a cross locket necklace and they share a kiss. "For me?"Tino asked "Yes because you are the most beautiful person in the world."Berwald answers him. "Is beauty all that matters to you?"Tino yells "No!" Berwald tells him "Well what else it there?"Tino asks and Berwald stays silent and Tino looks at him. Berwald's footman gave him a thumbs down. Berwald looked at Tino and said"You're very smart though." and Tino says "Thank you very much." The lights flickered and a creature showed up. Tino screamed and Berwald pulled him closer. The creature roared and Berwald pulled out his sword. King Mathias pulled Queen Lukas behind him and a bright light filled the room. Berwald felt Tino getting pulled away and Tino was screaming"Berwald! Help!" and Berwald couldn't hear or feel Tino anymore.

Mathias and Lukas thought that they heard"See Mathias everything that you own and love will soon be mine!" "Ivan!"Mathias hissed and the lights turned back on and Tino was no where to be found. Berwald bent down and saw the necklace that he had just given Tino. Lukas looked at Mathias and said"We need to find him before Ivan does something terrible to him." Mathias just simply answered"I know."

This is my .com /watch ?v=lMwh-GAaB7Am (Remove spaces)


	2. Ivan and Tino

**Chapter 2: Ivan and Tino.**  
>A small white dog was walking around and it walked to the middle of the court yard garden and a light was under it. A bright light wrapped around it and Prince Tino appeared with a light blue dress on. "So Prince Tino are you going to marry me now?" Ivan asked "Never!"Tino yelled "My prince will rescue me!" Ivan looks at him and says "Well are you going to?" "No!" Tino yelled "I will never marry you! So just leave me alone!" Ivan tells him "Well, you can't escape because when moon light leaves the courtyard you become a dog." Tino looks at him with wide eyes and starts crying.<br>**Hetalia~!**  
>"So Berwald, how are you going to find Tino?"Erik asked "Well I know that a creature or Ivan or whoever it is took Tino."Berwald answered "I'll do anything to get him back Erik." Berwald's footman Eduard came and gave Erik and Berwald a sword each."Here you go and we will practice so if any of you get caught with that creature you can kill it."Eduard tells them. Berwald looks at Eduard and says "But how are you sure that the creature will be there?" "Well...it might be unless Tino kills it."He answers him and adds "Some of the bands members have dressed up as you're targets but you are going to use these fake swords that have paint on the fabric so you have to throw these to the targets." Berwald and Erik nod "Ready, Set, Go!"Eduard yells.<br>_Some of the other countries: We are a band, And not a band of animals. This masquerade Is more than I can bear! There goes my reputation. It's awful, this humiliation And I've the lion's share Day after day all the Prince ever does Is practice, practice, practice. Thinking of him and the way that it was, Practice, practice, practice He's not happy till he has attacked us _  
><em><span>Lukas and other royals<span>:Day after day all the Prince ever does Practice, practice, practice Thinking of him and the way that it was Practice, practice, practice The band:If we had refused he would have sacked us So we face a life of target practice Practice, practice, practice!_  
>Eduard yells "Band Members!" and they all run up to stand beside Eduard. "Okay let me count up the marks and then the points." After a few minutes he says "Berwald you have 325 points and Erik you have 300 points." "Good job Erik you almost beat me."Berwald says and Erik flashes a smile.<p>

Practice,Practice, Practice: . com /video/song/ ppp/ english. html (Remove spaces)


	3. Francis, Antonio Meet Tino and Glibert

Chapter 3: Francis and Antonio Meet Tino and Glibert:

"Don't worry mon cher, I will be fine."A frog said "Francis."A turtle said "Antonio I want those beautiful flowers for the princess((Note Francis and Antonio do not know that Tino is a man))" The frog named Francis said. "You realize that the same flowers are behind us as over there."Antonio said "I know but I want the princess to think I am brave!"Francis yells and picks a cattail weed and smiles. "What are you doing?"A voice says "Oh Princess Tino!"Francis says and turns around "Princess?"Tino asks "I'm a prince." "Then why are you in a dress?"Antonio and Francis asks "Ivan put me in it." Tino says and sighs. "What's wrong?" They ask "I wish he would come and rescue me." Tino answers. "Who?"They ask "My prince, Prince Berwald." Tino answers and stand up. "Remind me to kiss you later."Tino says to Francis "Of course mon cher!"Francis cheered

**Hetalia~!**_  
><em>

_Tino: If I could break this spell, I'd run to him today And somehow I know he's on his way to me Berwald, you and I were meant to be Far longer than forever I'll hold you in my heart. It's almost like you're here with me, Although we're far apart..._

_Berwald: Far longer than forever, As constant as a star, I close my eyes and I am where you are..._

_Tino: Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise, We've an unshakable bond._

_Berwald: Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond._

_Both (Tino's part in [ ]) : Far longer than forever [Far longer than forever], I swear that I'll be true [I swear that I'll be true], I've made an everlasting vow,To find a way to you...Far longer than forever, Like no love ever known, And with your love I'll never be alone_

_Tino: Far longer than forever,_

_Berwald: Much stronger than forever,_

_Both: And with your love, I'll never be alone._

**Hetalia~!**

All of a sudden they heard"Ack! Mein gott! Mein awesome wing is injured!" They all looked up and saw a puffin and it landed infront of Tino. "?"Tino asked and The bird jumped up"Mr. Puffin? I am the awesome Gilbert! Ich bin awesome!"it yelled and screamed"Ouch! Vat the hell?" Tino held the arrow in his hand and bandged it. "Give the awesome me that!"Gilbert yelled "Hey be nice to Prince Tino!"Francis yelled "Vat? You are a prince? The awesome me thought vou vere a princess!"Gilbert yelled and he kissed Tino's hand. "Don't forget about me King Francis."Francis said and stuck out his hand. "The awesome me doesn't' care about vou!"Gilbert yells and a flower pops up from nowhere. The garden turned into a beautiful lively garden and Ivan walked up and said "Prince Tino now will you marry so we share you're father's kingdom!" "Don't talk about my father!" Tino yelled"You ask the same thing every night! You will always get the same answer no!" and the garden turned back to normal. "Fine be that way Prince Tino and look the at the moon."Ivan told him and Tino walked over to the middle of the courtyard garden. A bright light and golden sparkle surrounded him as he put his hands over his eyes."Vat the hell?"Gilbert screamed and Antonio and Francis held him down. Then the light went away and all was left was a small white dog who was really Prince Tino.

Far Longer Than Forever: youtube . com /watch?v=GABQU6gK03g (remove spaces)


	4. Preparing to find Tino and the map

Chapter 4 Preparing to find Tino and Finding the Map:

"Berwald when can you get Tino?"Lukas asked "Ya I really want my son back!"Mathias said. "Maybe in the next few days."Berwald answers. "Really!"Mathias yelled "Yes."Berwald said and left the room.

**Hetalia~!**

Prince Tino looked at the others and Gilbert said "So vhen the moonlight touches the court yard garden you turn into a dog." "Yes I do!"Tino says and saw Natalia and Ivan leaving and Natalia dropped something. After they leave Tino runs and gets it. "It's a map! Oh and look there is Berwald's kingdom!"Tino says and barks happily. _Tino: We're off on a mission_  
><em>We're tough; in good condition<em>  
><em>Gilbert: We're short<em>  
><em>Tino: But standing tall<em>  
><em>No fear!<em>  
><em>There's danger around us<em>  
><em>Francis: They'd hurt us if they found us<em>  
><em>Antonio: Our backs are to the wall<em>  
><em>Gilbert, Tino, and Antonio: No fear!<em>  
><em>Gilbert: 'Cause we have all the courage we require<em>  
><em>Take it from a frequent flyer<em>  
><em>Try your luck<em>  
><em>Gilbert and Tino: Our plan will fly<em>  
><em>No fear!<em>  
><em>This plan if applied'll<em>  
><em>Be simply suicidal!<em>  
><em>You'll be a sitting duck<em>  
><em>No fear!<em>  
><em>Francis: Suppose that I do this<em>  
><em>Who knows if we'll live through this?<em>  
><em>How 'bout a kiss for luck?<em>  
><em>No<em>  
><em>Fear<em>  
><em>Tino: Our team is shy one green, web-footed volunteer<em>  
><em>Francis: No way, Jose<em>  
><em>No chance!<em>  
><em>Antonio: No choice<em>  
><em>Tino and Gilbert: No fear!<em>  
><em>We will take any dare that the other side'll dare to dream of<em>  
><em>We'll fight tough; we'll play fair<em>  
><em>But we're sure to win because we'll team up<em>  
><em>Francis: I'm shaking!<em>  
><em>I'm leaking!<em>  
><em>Antonio: He's freaking, frankly speaking<em>  
><em>We're riding for a fall<em>  
><em>No fear!<em>  
><em>Francis: He's gaining!<em>  
><em>He's faster!<em>  
><em>We're heading for disaster!<em>  
><em>Gilbert: Our hero, warts and all!<em>  
><em>No fear!<em>  
><em>Francis: I would be fine if one of us knew how to steer!<em>  
><em>Francis: Get a grip!<em>  
><em>Gilbert: Get set<em>  
><em>That's our respect!<em>  
><em>Francis: No breaks!<em>  
><em>Gilbert: No sweat<em>  
><em>And no regrets!<em>  
><em>Francis: We're dead!<em>  
><em>Gilbert: Not yet<em>  
><em>Francis:Oh no, not there!<em>  
><em>All: No fear!<em>

**Hetalia~!**

Prince Berwald was getting prepared to find Prince Tino and Erik asked "How do you know what the creature looks like?" "Well it could be anything."Berwald said "Well I'm heading out." "Well I'm coming with you!"Erik said "Fine" Berwald told him

A Few Hours later:

Tino and Gilbert started heading out to Berwald's kingdom. But they didn't know was that Berwald and Erik were heading out to find Tino. They kept walking and walking. Then Berwald heard something and drawled out his sword. He saw a white dog and a puffin he bent down in front of the dog and it barked "Do you want to me to follow you?" and Tino barked "I'll take that as a yes." "Erik come on!"Berwald yelled and Erik ran towards him and they started following Gilbert and Tino. Night was coming quick and they ran even faster. They got to the courtyard garden and Tino gasped and he ran to the middle of the garden. The light surrounded him again and it turned him back to his old self. "Tino!"Berwald said and ran towards Tino and grabbed him and swung him around. They shared a kiss and Berwald gave him his nordic cross locket necklace back and put it on his neck and asked"Why are you in a dress?" "Because Ivan put me in it."Tino answered "Tino! Prince Tino!"Ivan yelled "In a minute!"Tino yelled "Ivan you mean that is who the creature is!"Berwald whispered "Yes! You need to go!"Tino answered "Please come to the ball tomorrow night Tino and then Mathias can be happy."Berwald told him and they shared another kiss and they hugged.  
>"Tino!"Ivan yelled again "I'm coming!"Tino answered and Berwald and Erik left. Tino ran to Ivan and Ivan asked "Where did you get the necklace?" "I had it!"Tino lied. Ivan grabbed Tino's wrist and Ivan's eyes turned a light purple and Tino fell to the ground as he felt as if he couldn't breathe "Little Prince Tino! You are a fool! The new moon is coming fast!"Ivan yelled "Now who is your prince!" Tino gasped and looked at the moon and started crying. Ivan made Tino look at him and Tino whispered "Berwald.." "Who?"Ivan said and smiled "Tell me now!" and his eyes turned a light purple again"B-berwald, Prince Berwald." Ivan laughed and he let Tino collapse to the ground who was gasping for air.<p>

No Fear:http:/swanprincessfan. webs .com/video /song/nf/english. htm (Remove Spaces)


	5. The Trick and the ball

Chapter 5 The Trick and the ball:

Ivan left to Natalia and said "Sister you are going to be little Prince Tino for the ball tomorrow night." "But how?"Natalia asked "By my magic of course."

_Ivan:__ Gosh, it's such a hoot to see them quaking When I'm king they'll treat me with respect I can't wait to watch their poor hearts breaking So much for politically correct Up till now I've pulled my punches I intend to eat their lunches No more Mr. Nice Guy, not for me If you think that I'm hardhearted Well, Lamby Pie, I haven't even started No more Mr. Nice Guy, no, sir-ee As soon as my witchcraft has zinged them I'll gain control of the kingdom As for Tino, well, that's tragic 'Coz I'm going back to that old black magic Good behaviour is so much duller Time to show my one true colour Baby, Mr. Nice Guy's history Vengeance is what I believe in I don't get mad, I get even. Tino can't get to the ball 'cause I won't bring him, So I'll zap up a date who's a real dead ringer Up to no good, I love plottin' 'Coz I'm so good when I'm rotten No more Mr. Nice Guy, wait and see (wait and see) I'll become that nasty, naughty, petty, spiteful Wicked, wayward, way delightful Bad guy I was born to be One more time! Lying, loathsome, never tender indiscreet, repeat offender No more Mr. Nice Guy, that's not me [do, do!] No fear!_

"Okay I will do it Vanya!"Natalia says and Ivan transforms her to look exactly like Prince Tino except with a purple dress and necklace. They transport to the ball leaving the real Prince Tino.

**Hetalia~!**

"Prince Tino why aren't you at the ball?"Francis asked "Natalia and Ivan are going to trick Berwald so I have to go!"Tino thought aloud and starts running toward's Berwald's kingdom.

**Hetalia~!**

Fake Prince Tino walked into the ballroom and Berwald yelled"Tino!" and everyone gasped and 'Tino 'smiled. Then everyone started applauding but what they didn't know was that the real Prince Tino was a dog and was trying to find a way in. Luckily he found a ground window where he could se Berwald he tried everything to get his attention and Berwald yelled "This is the one who I love and I am going to marry!" "No!"Tino screamed and he couldn't breathe. Ivan walked in the ball room "Ivan I won't let you touch Tino again!"Berwald yelled and Ivan shot magic at 'Tino' "Tino!"Berwald screamed and helped 'Tino' up "Natalia?" He screamed "You should have left him to me, Now, Tino will die!"Ivan pointed to the small dog that was running away "Tino!" Berwald screamed and ran after the small dog.

No More Guy: http:/swanprincessfan. /video/ song/ nmmng/ english .html (Remove Spaces)


	6. The huge battle and the happy ending

Chapter 6 The huge battle and the happy ending::

Tino finally got back to the court yard and he landed on his back. He transformed to his normal self and Berwald finally caught up with him. "Tino!"He screamed and ran to him. "B-Berwald..."Tino whispered" "Tino…"Berwald said and kissed him"D-don't forget me."Tino whispered and Berwald yelled"No! Never!" and Tino's eyes start fogging up with death and he closes his eyes" I made a vow for him...do you hear? The vow I made was for him!"Berwald yells

**Hetalia~!**

Ivan walks up to Berwald and laughs "Let Tino live or else!"Berwald yells "Only if you defeat...me!" Ivan yells and transforms into the creature. "The creature!"Berwald whispers. He draws his sword out. Berwald and Ivan get into a huge battle. Berwald almost dropped his sword and the creature picked him up. "Erik where are you?"Berwald thinks. Berwald falls on the ground and drops his sword. He hears a faint "Oh please, Oh please, Oh please..." and he sees Erik and Erik throws his sword to Berwald and he runs to get his sword and uses both swords one to stab the creature in the heart and the other to stab one of the creature's wing's. The creature then falls to the ground and disapeares.

**Hetalia~!**

Berwald, Erik, and all of the animals ran towards Tino and Berwald grabs him and whispers "Tino I have always loved you just the way you are." and he kisses him on his forehead. Tino slowly opens his eyes "B-Berwald." "Tino you're alive!"Erik exclaims and Berwald flashes a smile.

**Hetalia~!**

"Berwald and Tino are finally getting married now right Lukas."Mathias says and Lukas nods "Lukas we should get married too! Since my wife died while giving birth." Mathias says "What? She died!"Lukas yelled "Yep because she was a human and she was sick!"Mathias tells him and Lukas whispers "Sure... We can get married." "YAY!"Mathias says "But we're just eloping!"Lukas says "Okay!"Mathias says "Wait won't that mean that they are siblings?"he asks "No because my husband adopted Berwald but didn't put my name on the paper."Lukas answers him.

Tino wore a light blue wedding dress and Berwald wore a prince outfit. After the wedding during the reception they walked to the court yard garden and Tino asked "Will you love me till the day I die?" Berwald answers "No. Much longer than that." They embrace each other. "Prince Tino did you forget about my kiss?"Francis asked "No but don't be upset if nothing happens."Tino answered and kissed Francis. He walked over to a fountain and another prince was doing the exact movements. Franics finally thought he was a prince"Now bow to me!" He comanded."No!"Antonio and Gilbert said. They had adopted a male child named Peter Kirkland one year later. Lukas and Mathias adopted Erik as their child that same day and every one had a wonderful happy ending~!

The End~!


End file.
